


The Battery Lady

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: and a very stupid steelbeak pun, basically an hc for how gandra ends up joining fowl, i have a soft spot for fowl, this is pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Gandra Dee wasn’t fond of Duckburg. It had hardly been several months since she had shifted there, and she was already tired of the constant demolition of the compound right beside her apartment due to another billionaire’s adventures or business.Maybe sheshouldhave moved to St. Canard.
Relationships: Gandra Dee & Steelbeak, these sibs should have a tag why don't they have a tag
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Battery Lady

Gandra Dee wasn’t fond of Duckburg. It had hardly been several months since she had shifted there, and she was already tired of the constant demolition of the compound right beside her apartment due to another billionaire’s adventures or business.

The occupational opportunities she had were no better, considering her field of work. The only employer who she actually got along with was an elderly mad scientist who eventually had to shift to another country, leaving her hunting for jobs again.

Maybe she _should_ have moved to St. Canard.

But of all the weird things that had happened so far, however, _this_ was definitely worse.

She had gone to buy a few groceries to a small shop in her neighbourhood, where she managed to enter a conversation with Aavya; a friend and immigrant like herself who made her feel less alone in a new world.

“So, Gandra, any luck on the jobs?”Aavya had asked casually, and Gandra sighed.

“I’m going to try this department store down the road for now, but I’ve been offered a position at Waddle too. The interview’s after a few months.”

“Look at my girl, all growing up and finally sucking up to a billionaire’s company,” the other lady laughed, pinching Gandra’s cheek.

Swatting the hand pinching her cheek, Gandra shook her head. “If sucking up to a billionaire’s company is what makes you grown up, then you’ve not grown up either, have you Aavya?” Aavya, in turn, let out a chuckle, with a ‘I suppose not.’

“Besides, Beaks isn’t a billionaire yet, and I need a more stable job if I need to live like a normal human being- Aavya?” But Aavya had grown quiet, her face slowly turning pale.

For where she had kept her purse right behind her, there was now a metal beak, rummaging through her purse.

_A beak rummaging through her purse?_

Suddenly, the man (who the beak clearly belonged to) grew aware of their presence, and his eyes widened. Aavya screamed.

It was Gandra who eventually took action, leaping towards the man and placing a gloved hand on his back, promptly electrocuting him. Two deep breaths later, she kicked the man to check if he was really unconscious.

“He’s- he’s alive right?” Aavya asked hesitantly.

“Duh.”

(Later on, Aavya would call Gandra on the phone, whining about how she was locked outside her house since the madman probably ate her housekeys along with her wallet. Gandra would practically cackle before calling her over to her house for the day.)

* * *

"Steelbeak,” Heron grumbled precisely two days after the incident, “we had to bail you out. Director Buzzard will be cutting a part of your salary, and you're okay with that? And since when was that Eggman your emergency contact?"

"Wait, wait, it's _Stealbeak_ , not Steelbeak, get it? And this time I actually used my beak!" Steelbeak responded gleefully, as if he hadn't just spent a night in jail and he weren't in trouble. 

Heron pinched her eyebrows together.

"See, this is why Bradford thinks I'm bad at decision-making," Heron mumbled to herself, and hit her head against the wall dramatically. "Bradford!” she shouted, “I'm sorry I hired this idiot."

"I'm sorry you did too, it's like a second Black Heron in FOWL," deadpanned none other than Bradford Buzzard himself. "Now, Steelbeak, you said you were shocked unconscious?"

"I think the lady's a battery,” mumbled Steelbeak, clasping his hands together. He went forth to explaining how the lady had shocked him, and Bradford raised an eyebrow.

“Heron, get the exact location of this lady. Steelbeak, give her the details of the location and whereabouts.”

“Director, I’m pretty sure the bumbling fool was hallucinating. The lady probably slapped him,” Heron protested indignantly, placing a hand on her forehead. “What use would she be anyway?”

“F.O.W.L. may need her.”

(Many, _many_ months later, Gandra would officially interact with Steelbeak, and they would be like siblings - causing a lot of unnecessary damage in the F.O.W.L. headquarters because of _accidentally_ causing a revolt by the Eggheads.)

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy to the anon from tumblr who gave me the gentle nudge I needed to access the crazy part of my brain. Thank you anon. Added thing is that I find Gandra a really smart character who has a lot more potential that most people think, and in this essay I will-
> 
> Here's the link to the joke that caused it all:  
> https://your-local-semi-nerd.tumblr.com/post/642112816689577984/regarding-your-stealbeak-not-steelbeak-joke-i
> 
> (find me on tumblr @your-local-semi-nerd :))


End file.
